Only true Love will survive
by Chrissie49
Summary: Remus nastupuje do svého druhého roku v Bradavicích. Ve škole s přáteli provádějí lumpárny a zakládají The Marauders. Co se stane když kluci zjistí Remusův "malý chlupatý problém"? A co když se Remus zamiluje do malé sestřenice jeho nejlepšího kamaráda?


**Only true Love will survive**

**Sirius P. O. V.**

„ _Ahoj Siriusi, užij si prázdniny_. ´´ zavolal na mě James, předtím než se rozeběhl po nástupišti. Pozoroval jsem, jak se objal s postarší ženou s dlouhými hnědými vlasy. Usoudil jsem, že to musela být jeho matka. Vedle ní stál muž v dobře padnoucím obleku a usmíval se na ně. Když žena pustila Jamese, muž se sklonil a objal ho. Nebylo to tak dlouhé objetí jako s matkou, ale byla v něm cítit láska. Pousmál jsem se a pozoroval jak Jamie s rodiči míří k východu. James se na mě naposledy usmál a prošel dveřmi.

Povzdechl jsem si a rozhlédl se po hale. Zahlédl jsem Petera s jakousi stařenkou jak ho popohnávala svou holí, aby si pospíšil. Bylo mi ho trochu líto, věděl jsem, že to Peter nemá doma lehké, alespoň co nám vyprávěl. Pokračoval jsem v pátrání a snažil se najít posledního z mých přátel, které jsem potkal letos v Bradavicích. Rozhlížel jsem se po celé hale, ale nikde jsem ho neviděl. Sklopil jsem hlavu a smutně vydechl.

Chvíli jsem tam jen tak stál, ale když jsem se chystal k odchodu, uslyšel jsem za sebou „_Vážně sis myslel, že bych odešel bez rozloučení_´´. Usmál jsem se a otočil se. Viděl jsem, že se na mě Remus zářivě usmívá. Objal jsem ho. Byl jsem rád, že jsem se stačil rozloučit, protože jsem věděl, že matka by byla proti, abych některého z nich o prázdninách navštívil. Zatřásl jsem hlavou a vrátil se do reality. Všiml jsem si, že nás z povzdálí sleduje nějaký muž a lehce se usmívá. Remus mě pustil a já stále pozoroval toho muže. Rem si všiml mého pohledu a otočil se.

Kývl na muže a on se rozešel k nám. Nechápavě jsem na Rema koukal a čekal, až mi to vysvětlí. „Tati _tohle je jeden z mých nejlepších přátel Sirius. Siriusi tohle je můj otec_. ´´ Muž mi podal ruku a já jí nepřítomně přijal. „_Těší mě, že tě poznávám Siriusi, Remus nám o tobě a o ostatních hodně vyprávěl ve svých dopisech. Vlastně nepsal o ničem jiném._ ´´ Usmál jsem se jak se Rem, začervenal. Věděl jsem, že Remus psal domů hodně, víc než my ostatní, byl schopen napsat domů třikrát do týdne a vždy dostal odpověď. James se mu občas posmíval, že je horší než holka, ale on byl na tom podobně. I když nepsal domů skoro každý druhý den, jednou týdně se vždy brzy ráno vytratil z pokoje, abychom to nevěděli a poslal sovu s dopisem. Ovšem jeho rodiče byli více zaneprázdněni než Remusovi, takže mu nemohly psát tak často. Jamie vždy vyváděl, když nedostal brzkou odpověď. Peter naproti tomu psal domů výjimečně. Jednou za dva měsíci a vůbec si nedělal nic z toho, že mu rodiče odpověděli pouze dvakrát. Za to já jsem rodičům napsal jen jednou za celý rok a to bylo, když jsem se jich zeptal, jestli bych mohl, zůstal o Vánocích ve škole. Bohužel matka pořádala každoroční Vánoční rodinné setkání a já tam musel být.

„ _Měli bychom asi jít je už dost pozdě_" vyrušil mě z mých myšlenek Remův otec. Remus se smutně pousmál a rozloučil se, se mnou. „_Ahoj Siriusi, promiň, ale musíme jít, mamka je nemocná a táta jí nechce nechat samotnou. Doufám, že mi budeš o prázdninách psát. Já ti budu_." začervenal se Remus a pokračoval „_Už vážně musím tak ahoj_. ´´ Přikývl jsem a ještě jednou ho objal. Remus si zapnul bundu, zamával mi a pak prošel dveřmi do nočního Londýna.

Opustil jsem nádraží mezi posledními a procházel jsem se večerním Londýnem. Nešel jsem po hlavní ulici, ale procházel jsem mezi domy. Šel jsem pomalu a nevnímal, kudy jdu a kam mířím, přemýšlel jsem, jak bych mohl strávit prázdniny a být co nejméně doma.

Zastavil jsem se na malém náměstíčku a zvedl hlavu, abych se mohl podívat na hodiny, které zrovna odbíjely sedm hodin. Šel jsem skoro hodinu. Když jsem se rozhlédl, uvědomil jsem si, že vůbec nevím, kde jsem a jak se odtud dostanu domů. Ve škole mi kluci říkali, že jsem nejstatečnější z nich a nikdy nemám strach, ale jak jsem tu tak sám stál uprostřed něčeho, vědom že hůlka, kterou jsem teď křečovitě svíral v kapse, by mi nepomohla se bránit, kdybych potřeboval, jelikož jsem teprve dokončil svůj první ročník v Bradavicích, se mě začal strach zmocňovat čím dál víc.

Snažil jsem se normálně a pomalu dýchat, ale když jsem uslyšel za svými zády nějaké zvuky, okamžitě jsem se otočil a namířil hůlku do tmy. Uviděl jsem ze tmy vystupovat malou postavu, a když jsem si uvědomil, kdo to byl, nikdy bych neřekl, že ho uvidím raději. Kráturu. Krátura byl domácí skřítek mých rodičů. Měl povinnost sloužit starobylému a mocnému rodu Blacků. Služba v našem domě se na něm hodně podepsala. Jelikož u nás sloužil už od svého narození, nenáviděl míšence, mudly a křížence, stejně jako moji rodiče a celá má rodina, až na výjimečné jedince.

„_Pane Siriusi, co děláte tady, uprostřed Londýna. Vaše ctěná matka už na vás netrpělivě čeká s večeří. Navíc dnes, když máme hosty."_ Zaskřehotal Krátura. Zděsil jsem se, koho mohly rodiče pozvat zrovna dnes na večeři. Chtěl jsem Kráturovi říct, aby mi řekl, koho myslí tou návštěvou, ale než jsem stačil cokoliv říct Krátura mě popadl za ruku a přemístil se semnou.

Cítil jsem divný pocit v žaludku. Dopadl jsem na kolena a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Byl jsem v předsíni domu mých rodičů. Povzdechl jsem si, nikdy jsem to tu neměl rád. Naštěstí mi bylo už jedenáct a začal jsem chodit do školy, což znamenalo, že jsem tu musel být dva měsíce v roce a týden o Vánocích.

Krátura šel po schodech nahoru i s mým kufrem. Pomalu jsem vstal, ale omylem jsem se zachytil stojanu na deštníky, který se na mně okamžitě zřítil. Uslyšel jsem rychlé kroky na schodech do kuchyně, která byla dole. Než jsem se vůbec stačil pohnout, stála už má matka ve dveřích nad schody. V ruce měla hůlku namířenou na mně a na obličeje odborný výraz hněvu.

„_Co to tu sakra vyvádíš. A kde jsi byl. Čekáme tu na tebe s večeří už půl hodiny_." Promluvila krutým hlasem hůlku stále připravenou. „_Ztratil jsem se, kdybyste mě vyzvedly na nádraží jako ostatní rodiče, nemuseli byste čekat_." Odpověděl jsem a začal se škrábat na nohy.

„_Podívej se Siriusi, máme tu hosty, takže očekávám, že se budeš chovat slušně_" zavrčela a pokračovala „_Nechci slyšet žádný hloupý připomínky a narážky, žádné vtipy. Aspoň jednou se chovej jako člen této rodiny, protože jestli něco provedeš, víš, co tě čeká_" namířila na mě hůlku a dívala se na mě vražedným pohledem. Okamžitě jsem pochopil, co myslela.

„_Walburgo, mohu na chvíli" zavolala____na matku babička__. __Povídali si spolu v kuchyně, mezitím co já jsem byl najít Andy. Prošel jsem celý dům, ale našel jsem jí až na půdě. Seděla tam v rohu a brečela. „Vůbec si jich nevšímej, Andromedo, jsou jen posedlý tou blbostí o čistokrevnosti. Vsadím se, že Ted je určitě prima kluk a má tě rád. Kdo by neměl?" daroval jsem jí povzbudivý úsměv a objal jí. Když jsem sešel dolů, matka už na mě čekala. Odvedla mě do její bývalé ložnice a než jsem stačil cokoliv říct, nebo udělat vykřikla kletbu „Krucio". Okamžitě mě pohltila strašná bolest. Snažil jsem se udržet výkřiky a nenechat svou matku vyhrát, bohužel bolest byla příliš velká a já se nedokázal udržet. Jakmile výkřiky opustily mé rty, matka hůlku sklonila. Ležel jsem na podlaze, ztěžka oddychoval a snažil jsem se vzpamatovat. „Pamatuj si pro příště, že rod Blacků vždy byl a vždy bude čistokrevný. A nikdo, opakuji nikdo, to nebude porušovat. Nevím, čím jsem si zasloužila tak hrozného syna, ale pamatuj si dobře Siriusi, ještě jednou nebudeš držet jazyk za zuby a použiju tu kletbu znovu, dokud si nezapamatuješ, že každý kdo není čisté krve, je jen odpad." Poté odešla z pokoje a já ji jen vyděšeně pozoroval. Pamatoval jsem si ten den moc dobře. Andromeda na jedné zahradní párty mé babičky oznámila, že začala chodit s Tedem Tonksem. Byl to kouzelník pocházející z mudlovské rodiny. Celá naše rodina byla zblázněná do toho, že čistokrevní smí být pouze s jiným členem čistokrevné rodiny. Takže jakmile jim to Andy oznámila, začaly jí to vyčítat, zavrhovali jí a rozkazovali, že se musí s Tedem okamžitě rozejít. Andromeda se rozbrečela a já se za ní postavil. Všichni na mě potom koukali s opovržením._

„_A teď vstaň, běž nahoru, převlékni se do společenského hábitu a přijď do jídelny. Doufám, že si pospíšíš, protože jsme na tebe čekali už dost dlouho._" Probodávala mě pohledem. Rychle jsem se postavil. Nechtěl jsem být víc v její blízkosti, ale než jsem stačil doběhnout ke schodům, chytla mě za ruku a otočila mě k sobě. „_Nezapomeň si připnout svůj zmijozelský odznak."_ Zasyčela a vrátila se dolů.

Vyběhl jsem schody, a když jsem dorazil, až nahoru potkal jsem Kráturu. „_Odporný spratek, už aby byl zpět ve škole, je tu bez něj líp_." Zašeptal si pro sebe. Neovládl jsem se, a když byl na prvním schodě, tvrdě jsem ho skopl dolů. Kutálel se až dolů, a když se postavil, měl na sobě pár oděrek a na obličeje měl trochu krve. Viděl jsem matku vycházet z jídelny. Nesla nějaké hrnky, když si však všimla Krátury, okamžitě k němu přišla a začala si ho prohlížet. Raději jsem zalezl do svého pokoje a padl na postel.

Odhodil jsem bundu, klekl si ke svému kufru a vytáhl jsem hned z vrchu fotku. Přilepil jsem jí na zeď nad postelí. Pozoroval jsem jí dobrou chvíli. Na tváři jsem cítil, že mi roste úsměv, když jsem si na ten den vzpomněl. Navštívili jsme Hagrida a Jamese napadlo, že by nás mohl vyfotit, přeci jenom jsme ještě neměli ani jednu společnou fotografii. Já a Jamie jsme si stoupli doprostřed a chytili se kolem ramen. Peter se postavil vedle Jamese, který si ho chtěl přitáhnout do našeho objetí, ale Peter protestoval, a radši si jen o Jamese opřel ruku. Nejvíc práce bylo dostat k nám Remuse. S Jamiem jsme ho přemlouvali, ale Remus prostě odmítal. Nakonec to vyřešil Hagrid, když Rema dotlačil přímo k nám. Chytl jsem ho kolem ramen a on udělal to samé. James nám připomněl, jak jsme dříve ten den porazily Srabuse a všichni jsme se začaly smát, dokonce i Remus.

Jen jsem tam tak seděl na posteli a vzpomínal na všechno, co jsme prováděli celý rok. Nemohl jsem se přestat usmívat, jak jsem si vybavoval všechny ty žerty. Vůbec jsem nevnímal, takže jsem ani nepostřehnul, že někdo jde po schodech nahoru.

Vzpamatoval jsem se až když se rozrazily mé dveře. Stála v nich moje matka, na tváři měla naštvaný výraz a v ruce svírala hůlku. „_Co ti tady tak dlouho trvá. Jak to, že ještě nejsi oblečený. Máš dvě minuty na to, aby ses oblékl. Jsem hned za dveřmi_" s tím zabouchla dveře a já se raději okamžitě převlékl.

Vyšel jsem ze dveří a mířil ke schodům. Jenže matka mě chytla za ruku „ _Kde máš svůj odznak_?". Ani jsem nepřemýšlel, co dělám a začal jsem jí odporovat „_Jsem Nebelvír, takže nechápu, proč bych měl nosit zmijozelský odznak?"_ řekl jsem hrdě. Místo toho aby se semnou hádala, pozvedla hůlku a vyslovila zaklínadlo _„Acio odznak_" uslyšel jsem, jak se můj kufr otevřel, a pár věcí vypadlo na zem. Matka položila hůlku, sehnula se ke mně a i přesto, že jsem se bránil, mi připnula odznak na hábit. Pozvedla opět hůlku a tlačila mě po schodech dolů do jídelny.

Ještě než jsme tam vešli, mi připomněla „_Nezapomeň se chovat slušně, nenechám tě zkazit tenhle večer. Jasné?_" zeptala se mě a přitom pomalu zvedla výhružně hůlku. Jen jsem přikývl. Vstoupili jsme do jídelny. Byla to dlouhá studená místnost. Byl zde jenom krb na pravé stěně, uprostřed dlouhý dřevěný stůl s dvěma židlemi v čela naproti sobě a lavicemi po stranách, na druhém konci místnosti pak byl sporák a skříňky.

Rozhlédl jsem se, abych viděl kdo tu je. Má nejhorší noční můra. U stolu seděla má rodina. V čele stolu, úplně vzadu seděl můj otec, po jeho stranách seděli jeho dva bratři, moji strýcové a o něčem debatovali. Otec mi věnoval lhostejný pohled. Naproti otci stála prázdná židle, na kterou si sedla má matka. Vedle ní bylo jediné volné místo, pomalu jsem k němu došel a posadil jsem se. Vedle mě seděla má sestřenka Bellatrix. Byla mladší než já, měla jít do Bradavic, až za dva roky. Naproti mně byla má babička. Vedle ní seděl můj děda. Vedle Belly seděla má teta, která se zrovna věnovala své nemladší dceři. Narcise. Bellatrix se na svou malou sestru dívala se žárlivostí. V duchu jsem přemýšlel, jak moc tuhle rodinu nenávidím.

Při večeři si mě nikdo moc nevšímal, párkrát na mě promluvila babička. Neustále opakovala jak je to hrozné, že jsem skončil v Nebelvíru, a že Moudrý klobouk, už začíná stárnout. Myslela si, že je to chyba, stejně jako ostatní z rodiny, kromě mě a Andromedy. Ráno po zařazování mi poslala sovu s gratulací od ní a Teda. Bylo to po dlouhé době, co jsem o ní neslyšel.

Po večeři většina odešla. Zůstal tu strýc Cygnus, který o něčem debatoval s otcem, a pili při tom ohnivou whisky. Jeho žena Druella seděla v křesla u krbu a na klíně si povídala s její dcerou Narcisou. Bellatrix seděla před krbem a závistivě na ně koukala. Má matka seděla na gauči vedle mé tety a obě si povídali s mou babičkou Irmou. Já seděl daleko od nich, na druhém konci místnosti. Celý večer jsem jen seděl a snažil vymyslet způsob, jak nenápadně vyklouznout. Kdykoliv jsem se o to pokusil, matka mě zpražila pohledem a přiměla věnovat se Belle, anebo se bavit s ní a babičkou. Nakonec, při mém posledním pokusu kdy jsem byl už skoro z místnosti, posadila vedle mě Sissi. Narcise bylo sedm, měl jsem jí docela rád. Byla, ale strašně bojácná. Stejně jako já vyrůstala v rodině, která neuznávala nic než čistou krev. Věděl jsem, že jí chybí Andy, její starší sestra, i když měla Bellu, raději by byla s Andromedou. Poznal jsem na Sissi, že taky úplně nepřijímá tu myšlenku s čistokrevností, ovšem víc než to se bála, takže raději si na tu myšlenku zvykla.

Povídali jsme si dlouho, až nakonec usnula v mém klíně. Když hodiny odbyli jedenáct hodin, teta odnesla Narcisu do pokoje pro hosty a odvedla i Bellatrix, která byla dost ospalá, že na schodech několikrát škobrtla. Babička se semnou rozloučila a přemístila se k sobě domů. Mě matka poslala spát.

Vešel jsem do svého pokoje a okamžitě za sebou zabouchl dveře, strhl jsem si ten odpornej odznak a schoval hluboko do mého šatníku. Pak jsem se převlékl, vybalil si věci z kufru, které se všechny válely na podlaze, když matka přivolala odznak. Pak jsem si lehl na postel a zalezl jsem pod deku, zhasl jsem, zavřel oči a do ticha pokoje jsem ještě zašeptal „_Dobrou noc_ _kluci. Doufám, že vás brzo uvidím."_


End file.
